criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Vincent Stiles
Family Annihilator Stalker Spree Killer Serial Arsonist |mo=Arson using kerosene Assault with Molotov cocktail |victims=11 killed 1 intended |status=Deceased |actor=Sean O'Bryan |appearance="Ashes and Dust" }} "Yeah, I'll show you a sick, deranged coward, you ignorant son of a bitch." Vincent Styles was a serial-turned-spree killer, serial arsonist, and family annihilator who appeared in Ashes and Dust. Background Little is known about Stiles's personal life, other than he was once married, but was divorced with his wife six weeks prior to "Ashes and Dust". He also had a morbid fascination with fire. He worked as a pharmaceutical sales representative and harbored a resentment towards businessmen, whom he thought were more successful than him. About three weeks following his divorce, he joined the Earth Defense Front, an environmental activist group mostly infamous for setting fire to the objects of their protests. Stiles didn't know the EDF's true motives and believed them to be an arsonists' club. Wanting to fit in, he decided to use fire as his weapon of choice when he decided to become a serial killer, targeting men who worked for a rival company of the EDF's that was guilty for supervising Leaking Underground Storage Tanks, acronymed LUST, not because they worked for said company, but because of his resentment towards businessmen. This resulted in the deaths of the Jarvis family; three weeks later, Stiles killed the Cutler family. Ashes and Dust At this point, the BAU were called in and made the connection between the fires and the victims, proven when Stiles killed Thomas R. Dunleivy (who also worked for a LUST-guilty company) and his two children in their car. As a result of the murders, the terminally cancer-sick local EDF leader, Evan Abby, shuts the chapter down. He also blamed the unsub for his actions, labeling the arsonist a "sick, deranged coward" among other things. Enraged at being talked about in this manner, Stiles threw a Molotov cocktail at the first businessman he saw on his way home. When given the profile by Hotch, Evan identified Stiles as the unsub. Evan then contacted Stiles himself, told him that he was planning to start a benzene-fueled fire at a vacant lot, and that he needed his help. His vanity appealing to him, Stiles agreed to help with the intention of shooting Evan at the site. When the two met again, Evan had doused a basement floor with benzene, making it impossible for Stiles to fire his gun as the shot would cause the air to ignite and immediately kill them both. After he put the gun down, Evan brought out a lighter, having already called the fire department in order for them to contain the fire. As he was dying anyway, Evan turned on the lighter, setting off the fire and killing himself and Stiles, whose protective suit couldn't stand the temperature of the benzene fire. Modus Operandi Vincent targeted Caucasian families with dark-haired fathers aged in their late 30s who worked successful jobs as businessmen, stalking and taking pictures of them beforehand. Before attacking the targeted families, Vincent would sneak in and hide somewhere in their homes, waiting for everyone to fall asleep. He would then seal all exits, turn off the water, douse the interior with kerosene, and light it. In the case of the Dunleivy family, he attacked them during the daytime hours, trapping them in their car, dousing it with kerosene, and lighting the car on fire, killing the family in the subsequent explosion. He always wore a protective suit with an oxygen tank in order to be able to watch his victims burn. When he killed Greg Ballou, Vincent selected him at random, using a Molotov cocktail that he brought along to kill him. He later intended to shoot Evan Abby using a 9mm Smith & Wesson 5906 pistol. Profile The unsub is a highly intelligent but underachieving white male aged between 35 and 45, who has a severe narcissistic character disorder. Nothing in his life works for long. If he was married, he is now divorced and he is not able to keep a job for long. He craves admiration, but he lacks respect or concern for people, not for their feelings and especially not for their safety or their lives, and he also feels entitled to do as he pleases. He both resents and yet expects others to care for him. He most likely lives with some female relative whom he exploits, as very few male relatives would tolerate his behavior. His arson suit is expensive, suggesting that he is employed, but, given his personality, it would be impossible for him to work closely with others in an office environment. This, combined with the information on his car, suggests that he is some sort of traveling salesman who works for a company that is too big to notice that he is a sociopath. Known Victims *2007: **February 27: The Jarvis family ***Matthew Jarvis ***Sue Jarvis ***Two unnamed daughters **March 19: The Cutler family ***Dennis Cutler ***Charlotte Cutler ***Paul Cutler **March 20: ***The Dunleivy family ****Thomas Dunleivy ****Brad Dunleivy ****Katie Dunleivy ***Greg Ballou **March 21: Evan Abby Notes *It should be noted that, although he sets arson fires, Vincent is not just an arsonist; he is a serial killer whose weapon is purely fire. Kaman Scott was described the same way. Appearances *Season Two **Ashes and Dust Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Serial Arsonists Category:Deceased Category:Season Two Criminals Category:Psychopaths Category:Family Annihilators Category:Spree Killers Category:Devolving Killers Category:Stalkers